pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edwina Elbert
__TOC__ :O Hey, how did u find me?:D...How are you, I got news from our alliance.[[User:Aardappelsalade|'Aardappelsalade']] 20:18, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::Kl,kl just seen ur char gettin upladed in recent changes :P [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 20:17, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :::Hehe, well after u left, the alliance went on, we made another Order of Ostilioth, and soon another. Kel was leader of OOO1, Deb OOO2 and I had OOO3. Then we collapsed, Kel left, Deb was realy angry with Kel and Nick(Bree) was furious. I did not know what to do. I got back to Deb and we made a new build called EtopiaTURD. I'm am the current leader of Etopia because I am the greatest. xD. We are doing realy well:)))).[[User:Aardappelsalade|'Aardappelsalade']] 20:28, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Well gl to u guys, im goin in game now lol, c ya later [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 20:29, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Welcome to the ronery-est place on pvx ^title says it all, arcanist Enigma 20:27, 5 November 2007 (CET) : ronery =( [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|talk]]*''' 20:31, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::ZA WARUDO Enigma 23:04, 5 November 2007 (CET) WHEN I WAS [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 23:06, 5 November 2007 (CET) :A YOUNG BOOOOOI Enigma 23:06, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::MAI FATHER [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 23:08, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::: HE PUNCHED ME Enigma 23:10, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::C- C- C- COMBO BREAKER --71.229.204.25 23:12, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::::OH SHI- Enigma 23:13, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::::IN THE CHIN [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 23:14, 5 November 2007 (CET) bombo got croken :/ Enigma 23:16, 5 November 2007 (CET) i'm in ur internets haxing all ur memez. Moar anonymous, pl0x? cedave ( _buildpage) 23:34, 6 November 2007 (CET) :get outa mai fukken internets nigga [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 23:36, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::but some mudkipz argue dat u liek meh hur. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:48, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::u maek mudkipz sad [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 23:54, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::at leest i dun make mudkipz happy. dat furry stuff iz creeper. btw, pedobair sez hi! cedave ( _buildpage) 03:20, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::hai pedobair! [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 09:07, 7 November 2007 (CET) What? lol, I didnt take any of your user boxes, I think we play like the exact opposite, im an assassin, america, pvp, your the opposite, lol. Now I did get ideas, but im just borrowing those, plus I found the page with all of those "so and so's whatever of the day" :)19px[[User:Devintomb1|'''Devintomb1]]''+talk''Devintomb1 18:05, 8 November 2007 (CET) Oops, forgot that you had another page of boxes. KK, want me to delete those ones? Or just credit you on my page? I could put that box up of "This user lifted boxes...etc"19px[[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']]''+talk''Devintomb1 20:26, 8 November 2007 (CET) :No lol, keep them, also no need to put in that thing on ur main page... unjoy ur boxez :P [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 23:56, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::So. Hai. What would you think of a Pedobear userbox? If I made one, would you actually use it? cedave ( _buildpage) 04:26, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::Pedobear wins internets, probly would [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 08:47, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::It is in the making. Also to come, IS IT CAN BE HUGS TIME NAO? Cats are always funny.. Except when they're on fire. >.> cedave ( _buildpage) 00:05, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::Use dis combined wit saeg cannon to get rid of teh lot... ALSOSLASHHUG [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 00:15, 10 November 2007 (CET) SAGE MAI BOOOOOOI YOU LOST TEH GAME Enigma 00:14, 16 November 2007 (CET) :YOU FUCKER. YOU TOTAL FUCKER. D: --71.208.133.30 00:22, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::xD Enigma 00:35, 16 November 2007 (CET) NOOOOOO!!!!!! What iz wrong Edwina?! Why are you havin teh h8 on teh ANet? ¡Explicame! cedave ( _buildpage) 00:16, 4 December 2007 (CET) :I iz teh quitterz due to Anet lack of common sense... splintar barrage went to homo hell cuz pplz used it 2 much in GvG n Anet were too retarded to make a less IMA RAEP UR FATHAR nerf... also after that they buff barrage so more nubz will use it althought it does nae NEARLY maek up for the dmg splintar wep did. On teh othar hand they piss over chest runnars n make deadly parasex 15e (ya, da sins were imba). We can also take LoD into account lulz cuz liek u srsly dont have to nerfrape a skill to hell just to make another skill range better... pve as we knew it got raped so i ragequit fer gd.. i will still haunt teh pvx for a while, maybe god still loves humanity and somat gd will happen to the game... in the near future. [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 00:26, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::lulz false alarm i iz bk [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 00:24, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::YAYZ! BTW. I iz epic! I made someone fail so massively that now I iz win. Lolz.. I should get an UberTroll userbox made.. along with that pedobear one.. >.> cedave ( _buildpage) 03:02, 11 December 2007 (CET) Rawr After a year and a half of no GW activity whatsoever, I have returned. *fixes up sig* [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Ed]]( ) 14:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :No templates allowed on user talks, removing.-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, welcome back!xD-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ty D: [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Ed']]( ) 14:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is nice to have a returning player, but my policy sense took over =p-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC)